dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Neiz
|Race = Zalt-seijin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army (Cooler's Armored Squadron) |FamConnect = Cooler (boss) Salza (partner) Dore (partner) }} '''Neiz' is an antagonist and a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, under the Galactic Frieza Army, in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. He is a brown humanoid amphibian-like alien, and can hide his head into his torso in order to dodge blasts. He accompanies Cooler and fights alongside Dore and Salza, pulling off poses similar to that of the Ginyu Force. Biography Neiz is from planet Coola No. 6 (formerly planet Zalt). His home planet is nothing but water, and his race evolved from a species of amphibians.Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25, 1991 Neiz arrives on Earth with Cooler and his teammates Salza and Dore in order to ambush Goku. He knocks Krillin out just as the latter is about to warn Gohan about Dore sneaking up behind him. He then fights against Goku after he arrives back at the campsite. After Dore traps Goku in a Bear Hug, he attempts to kick Goku, but Goku manages to avoid his kick, resulting in Neiz kicking Dore by mistake and ends up arguing with him. While arguing, Goku deflects Salza's Full Power Energy Wave towards Neiz, to which Neiz notices and narrowly evades at the last second by retracting his head into his body. Later on, when he is ordered by Cooler to search for Goku after a failed attempt at killing Goku and Gohan by bombarding the landscape, he briefly detects Krillin's Ki Blast using his scouter, but ends up believing that his scouter is actually detecting a pterodactyl after narrowly avoiding one flying towards him. Afterwards, he fights Gohan and eventually Piccolo. After Dore's death, Neiz attempts to neutralize Piccolo by using his Electric Bind Wave technique. This only results in a smirk from the Namekian as he grabs Neiz, sending the electricity through Neiz's body, thus frying and killing Neiz. Power level ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is stated in the 1991 Weekly Shōnen Jump no. 25 that Neiz's power level is 163,000. Techniques and special abilities According to Shonen Jump, Neiz prides himself on his speed (similar to Burter) and can create an electric charge from his body (similar to Kishime). Neiz also can pull his head into/and out of his body (similar to a turtle in its shell). *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – One of Neiz's super attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Used by Salza, Dore, and Neiz in Cooler's Revenge. *'Neiz Bind Wave' – A pink electricity attack that seems to shock the victim with high amounts of voltage, rendering his opponent numb. It is his ultimate in Raging Blast 2. *'Neiz Fighting Pose' – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Pump Up' – One of his Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. * Strange Rush - Neiz's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. Video game appearances Neiz made his first appearance in a video game in the 1992 game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen as a boss. In this game he kidnaps Bulma, and Vegeta has to save her in order to train in her gravity room to prepare for the battle against the androids. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler can summon Neiz to attack his opponent with electricity. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (with his name is spelled "Neizu"). Neiz also appears as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Masato Hirano *FUNimation dub: Bill Townsley *French dub: Philippe Ariotti *Spanish dub: Ricardo Mendoza *German dub: Joachim Kaps *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatá Guarnieri Trivia *His name comes from a pun on the condiment "mayonnaise". *Out of all the Ginyu Force members, Neiz seems to be modeled after Burter in terms of appearance and personality. *Neiz made two references to eating humanoids in the movie Coolers Revenge: the first was when Cooler shot Goku and Gohan into the waterfall area, Neiz commented "Smoked meat!", and the second was when he caught Piccolo in his Blind Wave he said "Deep-fried Nameks, yummy!" Both of these references were dub additions as Neiz was originally silent in the first instance, and the second had Neiz asking impatiently when the body bind wave was going to start affecting Piccolo. Gallery See also *Neiz (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased